


Красное и красное и белое.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Без едкой связи на троих дышалось глубже — только это никого не волнует.
Relationships: Scar/Miles/Zolf J. Kimblee
Kudos: 2





	Красное и красное и белое.

Кимбли задыхается.

Но крепкие руки не дают упасть.

Одна секунда — им стоит только чуть сильнее сжаться на горле, стиснуть ребра до хруста. Странно осознавать собственную хрупкость.

Ещё страннее — когда их однозначная смуглость скользит легко по тонкой коже, за собой заставляя краснеть, задевает соски, и горло сжимает без пожелания боли — только так, чтобы выдохнуть со сладкой дрожью.

Ишвариты не перестают удивлять.

В какой-то момент на его тонких приоткрытых губах небрежно сплетаются языки, и пальцы чьи-то щипают кожу дразняще чуть ниже — какая разница, кто из них.

Плавят одинаково.

Взгляды, какие метают из-под прикрытых в нёге седых ресниц — пыльно рубиновый и артериально алый, — наконец-то заставляют ощутить Багрового жертвой.

Жарко: они сплетаются втроём, словно боится кто потерять хоть градус в их коктейле Молотова. Больше всего боится Зольф: пусть его личный ад с двумя константами всегда будет таким жгучим — и каждый раз его заставляют забывать о том, что это должно было стать мукой.

Шрам ласково отводит завесу черных волос от кожи, ласково и с силой прикусывает кромку уха.

Майлз оглаживает разведенные бедра, целуя ключицы.

Кимбли тихо протяжно воет.

Ему и не дают шанса на сопротивление, на ответную ласку — черта с два из двух огней вырвешься, только приглушенно зарычишь в ответ исключительно из вредности.

В жадности, скрытой мстительности их укусов было слишком много общего — как и различий в оттенках их одинаковых глаз.

Движения майора грубы и отрывисты: не пытается сгладить граней жесткости, когда до крови кожу прокусывает, когда, едко царапаясь, от внутренней стороны бледного бедра скользит к паху, — только в придыхании слышится отражение так сильно скрываемой страсти за фасадом раздражения и выветрившегося презрения.

Кровь с плеч всегда слизывает убийца — всё приторно нежно. И дышит потом с металлическим привкусом тяжело-тяжело, размеренно, как всегда, только с самыми мелкими разводами несдержанности. И держит он ощутимо крепче, как будто в нём больше, чем лишь капелька ревности пролилась, — словно так и должно быть в бессознательной жажде обладать безраздельно.

Кимбли стискивает веки до жжения и звездочек в темноте.

Ощущает вибрацию чужой груди от задушенных стонов, когда сам утомленно скулит — в доведении до исступления искусным оказался Майлз, совсем невесомо скользнувший раз-другой пальцами от головки к основанию.  
Чтоб жертва сама попросила ещё.

Кимбли, смеясь по себя, ощущает, что обязан быть послушным, сидя на коленях Шрама — тот даже сейчас в позе монаха. И глаза прикрыты так, словно молится — стальные объятия слабины не дают, а руки контрастом неправедно тела касаются, ниже и ниже, чтоб ноги притянуть ближе, огладить с мимолетной лаской.

Низ ягодиц жестокая ладонь майора оглаживает.

Боль не чувствуется сперва — сложно с ними вместе уже все чувства перегорели. Есть только ленивое мление — и нетерпение.

Один палец, две фаланги — на грани приятного.  
Зольф цепляется за шею Майлза, тянет бескомпромиссно к себе — тот воспринимает в штыки, но поддаётся, только насупившись. Отвлекает он, видите ли.  
Дышит парко раскрытыми устами, смотрит гипнозом — ритм почти замедляется.  
Языком край чужих губ проводит, не оправдывая ожиданий.

Майор напрягается чуть больше, чем всегда заметно по морщинке на лбу — злится, но не признает того.

Но злости здесь явно больше, чем сдержанный Майлз мог испытать.  
Сжимается на плечах вдруг захват, руки почти заламывает назад. Кимбли улыбается, когда, откинув голову к чужой ключице, ощущает на себе зудящий взгляд. Как тянется татуированная рука в нему, на кулак наматывает вороные пряди — и оттягивает назад, чтобы пристально в глаза глянуть.  
Это — хуже поцелуя.

Три пальца вдруг, два и чуть глубже ножницами. Чересчур, захлебнуться можно почти. И фрикции черствые дают о себе знать — мышцы саднили, и в уязвимой позиции быть открытым стало невыносимо.  
Кимбли выдыхает рвано и шумно, поводит ногами, почти толкая мужчину перед собой, и пальцы тогда легко выскальзывают из нутра.

Поднимается снова длань убийцы — по хлестко очерченным скулам проводит, как тысячу раз до того, чтобы жест этот стал даже более, чем успокаивающим, — и накрывает приоткрытые уста.  
«Тише.»  
Смазанно целует в кромке шеи где-то.

Рубины напротив внимательно смотрят в расширенные возбужденно зрачки в обрамлении серебряной радужки — согласия хочет.  
Дожидается, как хищник.

И стоит Кимбли прикрыть глаза — снова в безумие.

Их закалённые руки внизу пересекаются — как искорку высекают.  
Багровый ждёт пламени, что между кровавыми взглядами сожжёт — но вспыхивает она до скрипа трепетным касанием кончиков пальцев.

Что отзывается в сердце.  
Ещё более странно.

Шрам накрывает широкой ладонью член, Майлз поглаживает сладко изнутри, — Кимбли не выдерживает.

Черт дери ишваритов.

Изливается.

Сводит устало брови к переносице.  
Не сразу замечает, — только по яркому запаху каждого, — как тянутся к нему сразу оба.  
Сил не хватает на полноценный смех — право, родные, — и изгиб уголочков рта выходит мягким-мягким.

Поцелуи втроём всё еще похожи на поединок, где Багровый явно был самым слабым.  
Где это не имело значения.  
Пьянел каждый из них от малого: как на смену невинным прикосновениям каймой кожи вдруг впивается кто клыками — и с этим огоньком каждый был рад в омут с головой опуститься, самозабвенно по очереди зубы пересчитывая. Так смешно.

Но никто не смеялся.  
Как умели — многое должно пройти до тех пор, пока не заживут старые шрамы друг от друга.

Возможно, они были готовы ждать.

Возможно разбивается вместе с мирной интерлюдией — вновь животная властность в движениях ишваритов и Багрового.

Кусают один другого убийца и майор напоследок — Кимбли с силой отводит заворожённый взгляд.

Через минуту и его безбожно искусывают сразу двое — голос почти на стон срывается, когда никто больше не сдерживался.  
До главного пока не дошло.

Шрам на удивление мягко вдруг прильнул к щеке. Дышит медленнее в унисон.

Входит, когда Майлз берет его, Багрового, за руку.  
Тот стискивает зубы.

Шрам прижимает поджарое тело к себе, точно лев добычу перед соперником — только здесь нет дикости.  
Совсем нет — смотрит убийца напротив, и молчаливое понимание ложится на сердце так, как и должно было быть.

Майор подаётся вперед, почти наваливаясь на них, поднимает выше ноги, под коленями осторожно придерживая.

Кимбли бьет крупная дрожь каждую их близость — к такому невозможно привыкнуть.

Хорошо.  
Воздуха отчаянно не хватает — но жаждалось именно этого.

Майлз невыносимо близко, его дыхание забилось отчетливо тяжелой интонацией где-то неопределенно рядом. Грудную клетку сперло.

— Смотри на меня.

Кимбли тянется худощавой ладонью к паху мужчины, как может, изгибаясь в пояснице — в отместку теми же скупыми изящными движениями одаривает, сам едва не сходя с ума.

Тяжко.

Смуглые руки так органично ложатся на одинаковую, — разве что Шрам был более солнцем целован, — кожу рядом с татуировками.

И никто никого больше не слышит.

Узко. До безумия.  
Каждая венка отчетливо врезается в судорожно податливые мышцы.  
На секунды редкие головки соприкасаются — близости запредельнее и слаще не бывает.

Это долго терпеть невозможно.

Концовки не помнит никто.

Только беглые сотни поцелуев — Кимбли долго-долго обоим смотрит в закрытые веки, до боли зная оттенки каждого глаза.

Так странно, когда они остаются втроём и на утро — по правилам жизни взрывная неустойчивость ничего не обещала доброго.

Только вот чай они любят один — единственная приятная вещь от Кимбли по утрам.  
И вместе пока было до одури хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/explrtrm/status/1275050921316298754


End file.
